Pasión
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Seung-gil era perfectamente capaz de demostrar pasión, aun si el mundo parecía creer lo contrario.


**Pasión**

 **Disclaimer:** Yuri! On Ice es propiedad de MAPPA, Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsuro Kubo.

 **Nota:** Este Fic participa del Reto ''¡¿Infiel?!'' del foro ''See you Next Level''.

* * *

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Seung-gil ya había calculado sus posibilidades incluso en el inverosímil escenario en el que Nikiforov y Giacometti, quienes ya tenían asegurado su puesto en la final, no participasen por capricho o tuviesen que retirarse por un accidente, y sabía que el resultado sería el mismo.

No importaba si alcanzaba el podio en el Trofeo Éric Bompard, pues era imposible que llegase a la final de este Grand Prix aun si conseguía el oro.

Y a pesar de eso ahí estaba, obligado a participar en su segundo evento.

—Úsalo como experiencia —le había dicho su entrenadora, severa como siempre y sin disimular su decepción ante la situación— y prepárate para el Campeonato Nacional.

Eso último lo podía hacer en cualquier pista, sin necesidad de presentarse en una competición que solo restregaría sal en la herida que su actuación en Skate Canadá International le había dejado.

Aun así, retirarse no era una opción, no cuando su país esperaba verlo recuperar su honor en el ámbito internacional antes de regresar a un torneo local, por no mencionar que él tenía la desgracia de conocer entrometidos que no sabían callarse y que seguramente le preguntarían sobre su "huida".

Como JJ, quien le había escrito cada día para alardear de que él sí seguía en la lucha por un lugar en la final (cosa que sin duda podría lograr si llegaba al podio en el Trofeo NHK) y para supuestamente animarlo.

Un ejemplo de lo molesto que era se veía en el mensaje que le había enviado hoy, el día anterior a la competencia:

 _«Conseguiré el oro por ti y seré aclamado como rey.  
_ _Patina como yo lo haría y serás mi rey en Francia»._

Vaya estupidez.

Seung-gil se lo hizo saber en su respuesta y apagó su teléfono, queriendo concentrarse en sus metas para esta competición mientras se dirigía a la pista.

Porque aun si ganar no significaría nada, no cometer los mismos dos errores en su programa corto que le habían costado el puntaje técnico que había aspirado a conseguir, ni fallar la combinación de saltos que había arruinado la perfección técnica a la que había aspirado con su programa libre, era una forma aceptable de abandonar la serie.

No terminaría de último otra vez, como había sucedido en Canadá.

El problema, sin embargo, según los demás, era que esas equivocaciones en sus elementos técnicos no eran lo que había destruido su oportunidad de alcanzar la final.

—Le falta pasión —era lo que muchos críticos habían dicho al hablar sobre su bajo puntaje por los componentes de su programa, algo que incluso su entrenadora había decidido considerar como una crítica real en vez de atribuir todo a la parcialidad de los comentaristas.

—Tienes que mejorar tu expresión —le había indicado ella una vez habían examinado su actuación bajo lupa, tomando notas que sin duda se convertirían en la base de futuros planes de entrenamiento.

Pasión.

Por alguna razón era esa la palabra que más había resonado en él, aun si hacía parte de la crítica más imprecisa que había recibido en su vida.

¿Acaso no demostraba pasión con su apetito por la victoria, con su deseo de ejecutar a la perfección cada salto y cada pirueta, con su dedicación a sus programas y con su ambición por convertirse en el mejor?

E incluso si estaban hablando de algo más vulgar, comparable con los programas exhibicionistas de Giacometti, no se trataba de algo desconocido para él y bien podía expresarlo fuera del hielo.

JJ era testigo de eso.

Aunque Seung-gil no tenía intenciones de declarar públicamente tal cosa, nunca había tenido problemas en callar a JJ y hacerle saber qué quería hacer en vez de escucharlo hablar de su _JJ style_ , demostrando ese otro tipo de pasión hasta el amanecer.

Por eso, todos los que decían que eso era lo que le faltaba estaban equivocados y Seung-gil deseaba probarlo.

Y lo haría, comenzando en la sesión de prácticas pública.

Seung-gil ignoró lo que su entrenadora le dijo antes de esta, teniendo ya claro lo que haría e igualmente le hizo caso omiso a los demás patinadores mientras se preparaba.

Daba igual con quiénes tendría que compartir el hielo, al menos si cada cuál se dedicaba a lo que le incumbía en lugar de distraerlo como JJ solía intentar hacer.

Para su suerte, no parecía haber nadie interesado en charlar innecesariamente y eso se aplicaba también a los entrenadores presentes.

Uno de ellos estaba recostado contra la barra, dándole instrucciones a su patinador con la seriedad que ameritaba la última práctica antes de la competición.

—Yuuri, quiero que te concentres en la secuencia de pasos. Ambos sabemos que será lo que te hará ganar.

—Sí.

Terminando de ponerse sus patines, Seung-gil siguió con su vista al que reconoció como Katsuki Yuuri, el patinador japonés.

Katsuki no lucía convencido a pesar de su respuesta y de la sonrisa de ánimo que le dedicó su entrenador, mas una vez obedeció, repasando dicha secuencia, Seung-gil pudo ver de dónde provenía la confianza del entrenador.

Con sus pasos Katsuki hacía de su patinaje una oda a la vida hecha programa, marcando el ritmo con todo su cuerpo y dejándose llevar por él, incluso cerrase los ojos en algunos momentos en medio de su baile.

¿Era eso a lo que se referían con pasión?

Cuando Katsuki abandonó la pista muchos minutos después, las miradas de ambos se encontraron por un segundo, mas Katsuki apenas parpadeó y giró su cabeza para buscar a su entrenador.

Seung-gil se enfocó en el hielo, repasando en su mente los elementos de su programa mientras los ejecutaba.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres? —Seung-gil fue al grano en lugar de saludar y no hizo ningún esfuerzo para que su tono fuese menos cortante.

Faltaba menos de media hora hasta que tuviese que presentar su programa corto y hablar por teléfono con el mayor idiota que conocía era tan innecesario como irritante.

—¿Tanto me extrañaste? —rió JJ al otro lado de la línea, sin verse afectado por la forma en que Seung-gil había contestado—. Sabía que querrías escuchar la voz de tu rey.

—Como si eso me sirviera de algo —resopló Seung-gil.

Por el contrario, JJ estaba interrumpiendo su concentración, probando que esta llamada era incluso dañina.

—Esta es mi manera de transmitirte mi confianza —aseguró JJ y tras una corta pausa, preguntó—: ¿Cuánto falta para tu programa?

—¿Ni siquiera sabes eso? —Y eso explicaba por qué era tan inoportuno.

Seung-gil consideró cortar la llamada en ese mismo instante, mas antes de poder alejar el aparato de su oído, JJ continuó hablando.

—Estoy entrenando. Lo primero que haré al terminar será verte...

—No es necesario. —Ya no eran oponentes y aun si lo fuesen, enfocarse en sus propios programas era lo que en verdad importaba.

—Así que preferirías que estuviera contigo —dijo JJ con su usual seguridad, pronunciando un «hm» demasiado contento y sin razón—. Y estoy de acuerdo. La próxima vez yo...

—No me llamarás —interrumpió Seung-gil, prometiéndose internamente que si JJ no le hacía caso, simplemente no le contestaría.

JJ dejó escapar una carcajada, la cual contrastó con el susurro con el que le replicó.

—Haré más que eso.

Era una lástima que JJ no estuviese allí para hacerlo callarse de la manera más efectiva posible, porque eso era lo que merecía por decir tonterías como esa; la próxima vez que Seung-gil compitiese no estarían en el mismo país, al fin de cuentas.

—Idiota.

—Los apodos nunca han sido tu fuerte. —Seung-gil podía imaginar la eterna sonrisa presumida de JJ acompañando a esas palabras—. Yo te sugiero "mi rey".

Contestarle no tenía sentido, pero Seung-gil lo hizo y solo minutos después, durante los cuales JJ no dijo nada realmente útil ni mucho menos interesante, utilizó la aparición de su entrenadora como excusa para terminar la llamada sin siquiera despedirse y obedeciendo como rara vez lo hacía, Seung-gil abandonó los vestidores de la pista en busca de un lugar tranquilo para calentar.

Aunque ningún periodista debería estar interesado en él cuando ya se sabía que no llegaría a la final, más de uno apuntó su cámara en su dirección, consiguiendo que él frunciese el ceño abiertamente y se dirigiese a otro pasillo y luego a otro, esquivando esta vez a otros competidores y luego a un par de fans —no suyas, por suerte— que parecían haber logrado colarse en la zona restringida para el público.

Al toparse con una pared y con otro patinador más, Seung-gil estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta, pero reconocerlo lo detuvo.

Katsuki era el único presente en ese sitio y lucía tan deseoso de tener algo de privacidad como Seung-gil, pues incluso entrecerró sus ojos, aparentemente irritado al verlo.

A pesar de eso, Katsuki hizo un gesto con su cabeza que quizás podía ser considerado como un saludo y continuó con sus ejercicios de estiramiento sin mirarlo, demostrando que no le apetecía charlar y que no interrumpiría a Seung-gil si Seung-gil quería hacer lo mismo y concentrarse en lo suyo.

Era una bocanada de aire fresca tener cerca a alguien capaz de valorar el silencio y de no meterse en lo que no le incumbía, por lo que Seung-gil dio por terminada su búsqueda y comenzó con sus propios ejercicios allí, viendo de reojo a Katsuki.

Tal vez, además, tenía curiosidad.

¿Qué era lo que le daba vida a las actuaciones de Katsuki, al punto de hacerlo notorio en el mismo aspecto por el que criticaban a Seung-gil?

Katsuki era normal en apariencia y también en los ejercicios que hacía e incluso una vez partió hacia el hielo, pues sería el próximo en patinar una vez el competidor actual terminara, lo hizo con un andar apurado que lo hacía verse nervioso.

Y pese a eso, por lo que Seung-gil pudo ver en la pantalla más cercana y según el puntaje que le dieron tras terminar, Katsuki no era un patinador cualquiera.

De hecho los comentarios sobre su programa se enfocaron no en sus mediocres saltos, sino en la emoción de su acto y aunque no usaron la palabra _pasión_ , dieron a entender que a eso se referían.

Y si juzgaba por el puntaje que él obtuvo tras su propio programa, esta vez ejecutado a la perfección de principio a fin, el cual lo dejó por debajo de Katsuki, el mundo parecía seguir creyendo que Seung-gil carecía de la pasión que tanto ansiaban ver.

* * *

La mejor forma de obtener resultados era usar un método directo para conseguirlos.

Si quería perfeccionar sus saltos, practicar por horas y estar consciente de sus errores para corregirlos era lo natural.

Si deseaba no equivocarse, repasar sus programas hasta memorizar cada detalle de éstos era lo que debía hacer.

Si no le apetecía hablar con alguien que ni siquiera estaba en el mismo país, no contestar sus llamadas ni leer sus textos era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Y si ansiaba superar la pared con la que se había topado y para lograrlo necesitaba una respuesta, preguntar era lo lógico.

El a quién, quizás, era menos obvio ya que su entrenadora no le había dicho nada útil en las últimas semanas, mas en vista de las circunstancias, Seung-gil tenía un candidato muy cerca.

Fue por eso que se paró a poca distancia de Katsuki una vez se acercó la hora de que ambos interpretaran sus programas libres.

Katsuki se veía inquieto, tal vez impaciente al tener que esperar a que tres patinadores terminaran sus programas para que llegara su turno, pero por alguna razón había decidido permanecer junto a la pista en vez de ir a un lugar apartado a hacer ejercicios de estiramiento hasta el último minuto como había hecho el día anterior.

No que importara el porqué de ello.

Seung-gil no estaba interesado en su estado mental actual o siquiera en conocer a Katsuki como persona; solo buscaba descubrir la clave para expresar lo que decían que él carecía y que aparentemente Katsuki tenía en creces.

—¿En qué piensas al patinar? —preguntó al fin, aprovechando que los aplausos para quien había terminado su programa impedirían que algún entrometido cercano lo escuchase.

Katsuki se sobresaltó y lo observó de reojo con sus ojos entrecerrados por un par de segundos hasta que encaró al hielo y se encogió de hombros.

—¿En mi programa...? —respondió Katsuki sin sonar verdaderamente seguro, quizá porque no entendía la raíz de la pregunta o porque consideraba que la respuesta era obvia y no sabía qué más decir. Seung-gil lo fulminó con la mirada, mas Katsuki no lo notó, ocupado como estaba mordiendo su labio inferior, como si solo ahora estuviese considerando realmente el interrogante—. ¿En qué piensas tú?

—En lo mismo. —Y si Katsuki decía la verdad, no había una verdadera diferencia entre ellos.

Vaya decepción.

Seung-gil apretó sus labios con disgusto y poco después entró al hielo, dedicándose a su programa con su concentración usual, consiguiendo dar unos pasos hacia la perfección que había buscado.

Pero no lo suficiente.

Su puntaje ni siquiera se acercó a su record personal.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal?

No lo sabía.

Lo único descubrió poco después fue que incluso los periodistas que lo habían estado acosando en los corredores por un comentario bajaron sus cámaras y posaron su vista en la pantalla más cercana para observar a Katsuki, quien estaba ejecutando su secuencia de pasos con la naturalidad de un río que fluye por su cause y atrayendo con su canto la atención de todos a su alrededor.

Y eso se reflejó en sus resultados.

Katsuki permaneció inmóvil en el kiss & cry con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, recibiendo palmadas de felicitación de su entrenador, quien le estaba hablando sin dejar de sonreír y con buena razón: Katsuki acababa de asegurar un lugar en el podio y con ello su participación en la final del Grand Prix.

Pero no porque su programa hubiese sido perfecto.

Todo era por su pasión, ¿no era así?

Seung-gil chasqueó su lengua y abandonó el lugar antes de que ningún periodista pudiese detenerlo, cosa que tal vez ni siquiera intentarían ahora que tenían un blanco más atractivo.

Al fin de cuentas Seung-gil no había estado compitiendo por esa posibilidad de llegar a la final desde el comienzo de esta pérdida de tiempo.

Y ya se sabía que tampoco lograría estar en el podio de esta competición.

* * *

Tener que quedarse un día más en París para hacer parte de una exhibición irrelevante y estar presente en una cena era irritante, mas Seung-gil se vio obligado a hacer justo eso.

—Esto es para el futuro —le recordó su entrenadora con su severidad usual—. No olvides que te espera el Campeonato Nacional.

Ella siempre se enfocaba en una meta futura. "La próxima temporada" había sido su lema meses atrás, "el Campeonato Nacional" era el actual y Pyongyang se había convertido en una mención ocasional que sin duda sería más frecuente una vez faltase menos para ello.

Cómo eso se conectaba con apretar manos mientras ella se encargaba de hablar con quienes quizás eran patrocinadores prospectivos era algo que Seung-gil entendía lo suficiente para obedecer, aspirando a recibir en un futuro los beneficios de tener que lidiar con algo tan tedioso.

Mas no sacaría nada de esto si no lograba encontrar lo que le faltaba.

Pasión.

¿O acaso no era eso?

¿Se estaba equivocando al considerar tanto esa crítica en particular?

Seung-gil le dio vueltas a ello durante la noche, dejándole a su entrenadora las charlas interminables y el resto de obligaciones hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de escabullirse hacia el fondo del salón, donde quienes estaban más interesados en comer o beber algo que en socializar se encontraban.

Ahí vio a Katsuki.

Las veces que lo había avistado en la cena, Katsuki siempre había estado en compañía de su entrenador y sosteniendo una copa, aparentemente hablando poco, pero aceptando la situación como el deber que era para cualquier patinador.

La presencia de una bebida no había cambiado, mas ahora se encontraba solo y justo en las cercanías de la mesa a la que Seung-gil había buscado dirigirse.

Con sus grandes lentes y su corbata aflojada, Katsuki no parecía el mismo patinador que había capturado la atención durante la competición y quizás por eso había conseguido que lo dejaran a solas pese a que el haber asegurado su puesto en la final debería atraer incluso más atención de cualquiera de los presentes.

Seung-gil se detuvo en seco frente a él y a pesar de que no acostumbraba a iniciar conversaciones sin necesidad y que podía evitarlo sin problemas ya que Katsuki no había notado su presencia, dijo:

—Tú.

Katsuki dirigió su vista hacia él y sus ojos tras sus lentes se abrieron por completo en sorpresa.

—Oh —musitó Katsuki y le sonrió, luciendo atontado como si ya estuviese completamente borracho, aun si se veía demasiado firme para poder ser considerado como tal—. ¿Quieres? —preguntó, señalando las bebidas en la mesa tras él—. Es para celebrar.

Katsuki también sonaba coherente, pero al mismo tiempo parecía incapaz de notar que no todos estaban en las nubes tras sus resultados. Seung-gil lo fulminó con la mirada, preguntándose internamente por qué había decidido hablarle en primer lugar.

—No tengo ningún motivo para celebrar.

—¿No? —Katsuki hizo una mueca y examinó con sus ojos lo que quedaba en su copa—. Pero deberías. Y sonreír y divertirte.

Este Katsuki era diferente al mucho más silencioso —y agradable— con el que se había topado días atrás, y el no estar seguro de si eso se debía a que la tensión del torneo había desaparecido o al alcohol, le hacía imposible saber cómo tomárselo.

¿Estaba escuchando la habladuría de un ebrio cualquiera o Katsuki estaba hablando en serio y uniéndose al coro de críticos que creían que a Seung-gil le faltaba _pasión_?

Seung-gil se tragó el insulto que tenía en la punta de su lengua y también su orgullo, prefiriendo perseguir una respuesta más concreta que la que Katsuki le había dado antes de su programa libre.

—¿Eso es lo que me hace falta?

Luciendo confundido, Katsuki frunció el ceño y tras un corto momento se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirarlo.

—Parecías... pareces de mal humor.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

Quizás había sido un error dirigirle la palabra a Katsuki, porque todo indicaba que no era la persona que Seung-gil había creído que era. Solo un verdadero idiota diría algo así y Seung-gil tenía más que suficiente con JJ bromeando sobre que terminaría lleno de arrugas si no dejaba de fruncir el ceño.

—Justo eso, solo mírate —insistió Katsuki, haciendo un gesto con ambas manos en su dirección, moviendo su copa tanto que fue un milagro que no derramase su contenido.

—Vaya estupidez. —Seung-gil chasqueó su lengua y la única razón por la que no dio media vuelta de inmediato fue porque no quería que pareciese que estaba huyendo.

—Nop. —Pero Katsuki parecía no saber que era hora de darse por vencido y dejarlo en paz—. Deberías, no sé, bailar...

—¿Demostrar pasión? —cuestionó Seung-gil antes de pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Todo era culpa de esa maldita e imprecisa palabra.

—Sí —Katsuki asintió con su cabeza, remarcando innecesariamente cuan de acuerdo estaba con eso.

Seung-gil apretó sus labios y también sus puños, irritado de volver al punto de inicio.

—Puedo hacerlo.

El que el mundo pareciese creer lo contrario era irritante y tal vez fue por eso que Seung-gil terminó abandonando la cena con —el todavía demasiado animado para su gusto— Katsuki y que lo llevó a su habitación y que lo acorraló contra una pared y que lo besó aunque no tenía la excusa de querer callarlo, ya que pese a su persistente sonrisa tonta, Katsuki había dejado de decir estupideces.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cuando se separaron, Katsuki parecía estar preguntándose lo mismo, pues lo observó con la sorpresa escrita en su rostro, mas no hizo nada para apartarlo ni tampoco pronunció dicho interrogante.

En vez de eso, Katsuki pasó su lengua por sus labios y se mantuvo inmóvil, apoyado contra la pared y con su rostro lleno de color.

¿Ahora sí entendía que Seung-gil era perfectamente capaz de expresar la pasión de la que tanto hablaban?

Habiendo dejado su punto claro, Seung-gil sabía que bien podía enseñarle a Katsuki la dirección de la puerta; aun así, eso no fue lo que hizo.

Su excusa podía ser el no conformarse con poco, el odiar hacer las cosas a medias y quizás también la frustración nacida de haber tenido que tomar parte en la competición y de seguir sin superar el límite que todos asumían que tenía; y Katsuki podía justificar el corresponderle usando el alcohol que había bebido —y que seguía siendo notorio en su aliento— y la euforia tras haber conseguido llegar a la final.

No fue gran cosa, realmente.

Labios unidos acallando la mayoría de sus gemidos, manos perdidas dentro de pantalones ajenos y toques demasiado apresurados, impacientes y algo torpes; mas a pesar de eso, una vez su orgasmo lo golpeó, Seung-gil finalmente sintió su mente despejada, libre de la irritación constante había sentido en los últimos días y totalmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Para Katsuki pareció ser igual, pues una vez recuperó el aliento hizo un amague de dar un paso hacia atrás, algo inútil cuando su espalda continuaba contra una pared, y se removió incómodo, como si hasta ahora procesase la realidad y no supiese qué hacer.

Al final se limitó a limpiar sus manos con un pañuelo y a organizar su ropa, cerrando su pantalón con una mueca al notar en dicha prenda evidencia de lo que acababan de hacer.

—Uh... debería... —balbuceó Katsuki, haciendo gestos señalando la mancha en su pantalón y la puerta y a sí mismo, como si eso explicase algo.

Y lo hacía.

Seung-gil dio el primer paso para alejarse y giró en sus talones, dando todo por terminado. Katsuki era prácticamente un desconocido y lo que había ocurrido ya era cosa del pasado.

Tomar una ducha, cambiarse, dormir y regresar a Corea era lo que estaba en su futuro cercano y nada de eso involucraba a Katsuki. Que Katsuki reconociese eso era lo único bueno que Seung-gil estaba dispuesto a aceptar de él.

—Sí.

Por lo que pudo escuchar, Katsuki no abandonó el lugar inmediatamente, ya fuese por el nerviosismo de salir y ser visto o porque creía que debía decir algo más, pero tras unos segundos de titubeo el sonido de la puerta anunció su partida, la cual no incluyó una despedida innecesaria.

Seung-gil miró sobre su hombro para confirmarlo y al descubrir que realmente estaba solo se permitió un corto suspiro, el cual fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de su teléfono, el cual había dejado en su habitación para evitar distracciones durante el banquete.

Fue cuestión de hábito, y no de una decisión consciente, que Seung-gil fue directo a el, encendiendo la pantalla y abriendo las notificaciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Lo que vio no fue ninguna sorpresa: tres llamadas perdidas, todas de JJ, y varios mensajes, igualmente de JJ.

El primero decía:

 _«No te desanimes. Sigo siendo tu rey»._

El aparato se resbaló de las manos de Seung-gil sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo y Seung-gil se dejó caer en su cama, esforzándose por controlar las repentinas arcadas que se habían apoderado de él.

Por un largo rato, Seung-gil permaneció inmóvil, ignorando el escozor de sus ojos a causa de la frustración que había creído dejar atrás y que estaba de regreso con más fuerza que antes.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué había hecho?

Ya no estaba seguro.

Lo que sí sabía era que no importaba.

Partiría al día siguiente y se encargaría de esforzarse para que su mediocre actuación desapareciese de la memoria de todos los que lo habían visto patinar en esta competición. Y Katsuki sin duda no diría nada y él tampoco lo haría, por lo que bien podía contestarle a JJ como siempre lo hacía y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Pero nada de eso cambiaría el que él sabía qué había hecho, tanto en el hielo como fuera de este.

Seung-gil maldijo en voz baja y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretando sus labios para no dejar escapar ningún sonido.

Patético.

Eso era lo que era.

Y no podía seguir siéndolo.

* * *

Era perfectamente lógico bloquear el número de JJ para no seguir distrayéndose.

Era natural ver la final para aprender algo de sus posibles futuros rivales en otras competiciones.

Tenía sentido comenzar a analizar diferentes géneros de música —flamenco, salsa, mambo— para encontrar el adecuado para la próxima temporada.

El extrañar recibir mensajes ridículos con promesas sin sentido era irrelevante; el descubrir que Katsuki, ahora famoso por autodestruirse en la pista, no era ningún ejemplo a seguir era una buena lección; el que esta temporada no hubiese terminado realmente para él no significaba que no debía comenzar a prepararse para la siguiente desde ya.

Porque no volvería a cometer los mismos errores.

El próximo año le demostraría al mundo que no carecía de pasión y ningún arrepentimiento plagaría su mente de nuevo.


End file.
